


Брачные ритуалы рака-отшельника

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После двух лет бесплодных попыток сблизиться с Северусом Снейпом Гарри понимает, что все это время подходил к нему не с той стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Брачные ритуалы рака-отшельника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The mating rituals of the crabby hermit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474720) by [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke). 



> Бета: мышь-медуница
> 
> Фик написан на вызов «Summer of snarry» в сообществе snape_potter в 2012 году.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено.

Мысль о том, что Северус Снейп точь-в-точь рак-отшельник — нежное и ранимое существо, которое прячется в раковине из насмешек и нелюдимости, — осенила Гарри Поттера в припадке пьяной жалости к самому себе.

На следующее утро он не помнил ни дороги до своих учительских апартаментов, ни сколько огневиски влил в беднягу Рона — верного друга, не бросившего его в попытке залить горе алкоголем. Зато он отчетливо помнил свою внезапную и совершенно точно гениальную идею.

Хотя его желудок едва мог вынести даже упоминание о завтраке, сердце Гарри отказывалось прожить хотя бы одну лишнюю секунду без ежедневной дозы наблюдения за Снейпом. Летние каникулы только начались, а Снейп — и без того сдержанный — словно еще глубже запрятался в свою недоступную раковину. Гарри знал, что стоит пропустить завтрак, и скорее всего он не увидит этого бледного худого лица до следующего утра. Северус, казалось, забывал о пище после десяти тридцати утра, когда он мог припасть к своим старым добрым котлам и затеять на целый день эксперименты без упреков Минервы в том, что он мешает эльфам убираться в классе зелий. 

С громким стоном отлепившись от кровати, Гарри поплелся в ванную и едва не захлебнулся, плеская себе в лицо ледяной водой. Зеркало отразило налитые кровью глаза, которые, впрочем, слегка вернули блеск, утерянный было после того, как этот невыносимый тип в стотысячный раз отверг приглашение Гарри посидеть в одном из Хогсмидских баров и отметить начало лета…

— Вы считаете, что мне недостаточно головной боли, мистер Поттер? — Таков был холодный ответ на его последнюю попытку. Ответ, который взбесил Гарри настолько, что он решил поставить на мерзавце крест и найти себе кого-нибудь помоложе и поприветливее этого чертового айсберга!

***

— Черт побери, Гарри… Клянусь, если я еще раз увижу в своем камине твою голову, уверяющую, что ты забыл Снейпа, я к тебе не приду. У меня все внутренности пере… переворачиваются.

Гарри сморщился, когда внутренности Рона перевернулись окончательно, заставляя его согнуться над унитазом и громко рыгнуть. Он выбрался из ванной и устремился в свой кабинет в надежде избавиться от запахов похмелья. Ничто не в силах было помешать его присутствию на завтраке. _Ничто_!

Он нашарил перо и написал несколько слов на девственно чистом пергаменте. Пергаменте, который торжественно положил на свой стол в конце учебного года и поклялся не писать на нем ничего до того, как ученики вернутся в школу.

— Ненадолго же тебя хватило, старина! — глумливо заявил ему внутренний голос, но Гарри не обратил на него внимания, старательно вычерчивая дрожащей рукой:

«СС совсем как рак-отшельник».

Он аккуратно выводил буквы, полностью поглощенный этим процессом, и совсем забыл о том, что не один, пока Рон не прочитал написанное из-за его плеча.

— СС? Гарри, ну в самом деле… — застонал он раздраженно. — Тебе что, шестнадцать?.. И что это за бред про раков?

— Новая идея. Придумал вчера в пабе.

Явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Рон почесал затылок.

— Слушай, приятель, ты уже два года пытаешься охмурить этого старого прохвоста. Ты даже бросил академию авроров ради карьеры учителя, когда понял, что он-таки переживет укус Нагини, черт возьми!.. Ты перевернул всю свою жизнь с ног на голову, чтобы оказаться здесь и покорить его… Глупо рисковать всем тем, чего ты добился, ради очередного безумного плана, да еще и придуманного в пьяном угаре! Какого дьявола ты просто… не пойдешь и не скажешь Снейпу, что сохнешь по нему? Говорю тебе, Гарри, больше ничего не сработает!

С громким стуком Гарри ударился лбом об стол. Легче ему не стало, напротив, голова заболела еще сильнее. Намного сильнее.

— Может, Гермиона и растаяла от твоих признаний, но Северус другой. Они очень разные. Гермиона любит тебя, Рон… Если я заявлюсь к Снейпу и скажу, что хочу вылизывать каждый миллиметр его тела, пока он не взорвется в крышесносном оргазме, то его насмешки доведут меня до Святого Мунго!

— Фу!.. Фу, Гарри!.. Тебе действительно необходимо было упоминать оргазмы? Я хочу помочь тебе, приятель, но если ты собираешься пытать меня подобными картинками, которые будут преследовать меня по ночам, то я, пожалуй, пойду. А ты занимайся своим безумным зоологическим проектом и извести меня, когда придет время для очередного запоя!

— Он не безумный! На самом деле все просто… Я подхожу к этому с неверной стороны, понимаешь! Он как рак, а я… Я шумный и прыгучий, как чайка, или что-то вроде.

Рон странно скривил левую бровь в безуспешной попытке изобразить иронию.

— Ты сам себя послушай, Гарри! Чайка, да? Если я сейчас отпущу тебя на завтрак, Гермиона меня убьет. Ты все по-настоящему испортишь, а потом все лето будешь ныть!

Гарри оскорбленно нахмурился.

— Эй! Ты вроде бы должен был меня поддержать! Тоже мне, друзья называется…

— Не злись. Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду. У меня бы сейчас не было адского похмелья, если бы я не хотел выслушивать твои стенания, так что просто заткнись и послушай меня. Сейчас ты пойдешь в ванную, почистишь зубы и все такое. Попробуй причесаться, если выйдет. И… переоденься, ладно? Я пока пойду и свяжусь с тобой после обеда. Иди полюбуйся на своего ненаглядного, только, ради Мерлина, не вздумай вываливать на него свои бредни о животных! Я поговорю с Гермионой, и мы подумаем, чем тебе можно помочь. Клянусь! Только не делай глупостей, пока ты окончательно — _совсем_ — не протрезвеешь.

***

Северус Снейп вошел в Большой зал, уткнувшись своим римским носом в толстенную книгу. Она выглядела старой и пыльной, и Гарри удалось рассмотреть длинное и непонятное слово, вытисненное золотом на обложке.

О… Помимо того, что Снейп — признанный гений в зельях, первоклассный дуэлист, превосходный знаток защиты от Темных искусств и сексуальнее десятка укротителей драконов, оказывается, он еще и свободно владеет иностранными языками! Головная боль Гарри усилилась, пополняя список несправедливостей, когда он осознал, насколько малы его шансы на то, что такой человек как Снейп заметит такого как он, Гарри. Его бедные, в очередной раз разбитые мечты…

Он грустно проследил за плавными движениями удивительно длинных ног, пока Снейп шествовал к своему любимому стулу — ни разу даже не споткнувшись. Накануне в пабе они с Роном пришли к выводу, что способность читать на ходу — мистическое свойство, доступное из всего магического населения только Снейпу и Гермионе.

Густая пыль облачком поднялась над головой Северуса, когда он слегка повернул книгу и выглянул из-за нее одним черным глазом.

— Вы выглядите… дико, Поттер. Напиваться — неважно, какова причина, — не лучшее времяпровождение. Разве нет? Уверен, вы едва помните предыдущий вечер, а сейчас явно мучаетесь вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться первым днем каникул.

— Может, я не выпил бы так много, прими вы мое приглашение!

Глаз мгновенно спрятался за проклятой книгой. Гарри даже заморгал. Ледяное молчание заполнило пространство между их стульями на целые пять минут, пока этот вызывающий дрожь  
голос не протянул:

— Обвинять других в том, что вам катастрофически не хватает самоконтроля — отвратительный недостаток, профессор Поттер!

Гарри фыркнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы высказать Снейпу все и сполна, когда глаз вновь показался из-за своего толстого заплесневелого щита. Гарри видел только книгу и этот глаз, изящно окаймленный завесой черных гладких волос. Это так напомнило ему рака-отшельника, осторожно выглядывающего из своей раковины, что сумасшедшая идея снова заполонила все его мысли. Плевать, пускай Рон решил, что Гарри спятил. Он-то знал, что прав! Он чувствовал это всем своим нутром!

— Я… Я… Простите, профессор. Сегодня утром я не в лучшей форме. Я был невежлив и прошу прощения. 

Как только последний звук слетел с его губ, Гарри задержал дыхание и с выпрыгивающим из груди сердцем принялся ждать реакции.  
Мог ли более спокойный тон что-то изменить и удержать внимание Снейпа? Если он сдержит свое нетерпение и будет мягче, станет ли Снейп больше с ним общаться?

Вместо того чтобы осадить Гарри язвительным замечанием и спрятаться за книгой, Снейп слегка опустил ее и вновь осторожно взглянул на него одним глазом.

— Вы уже принимали Антипохмельное зелье?

Вежливый, чуть любопытный тон пригвоздил Гарри к стулу. Вот оно! Ему впервые удалось выманить из этих губ фразу, целью которой не являлось размазать его на месте. Кто бы мог подумать! Подход к Северусу Снейпу, грозе студентов и профессоров, заключался просто-напросто в капельке мягкости.

— Я не храню у себя зелья. Сам я ничего сварить не могу, а аптекари рекомендуют выбрасывать открытые зелья, если их используют нечасто.

Из-за изношенной обложки раздалось громкое и отчетливое фырканье, и Гарри проглотил вспышку нетерпения. Если бы только получилось… продлить этот момент! Самая долгая беседа, которую ему удалось провести с предметом своих мечтаний! Вот бы еще отбросить ощущение, что он — свежевызванный Инфери. Совсем не хотелось связывать такое прекрасное воспоминание с ужасающим похмельем.

— Они говорят это всем. Непросто продавать зелья, если люди на всякий случай хранят уже купленные. И они не добавляют консерванты, чтобы вкус казался получше. Люди, подобные мистеру Слагу и его отвратительным коллегам, делают все исключительно ради бизнеса.

Сердце Гарри молотом стучало в груди, пока сам он едва не парил в воздухе от восторга. ДА! О да! Это оно, несомненно! Он прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть улыбку, грозившую расцвести на лице, и скорчил недоумевающую гримасу.

— Правда? Я всегда думал, что медицинские зелья нельзя долго хранить.

Книга опустилась еще ниже. Теперь он мог видеть оба глаза Северуса и даже горбинку его выдающегося носа.

— Конечно же, их можно хранить! Иначе я был бы прикован к лаборатории! Вы хоть знаете, сколько зелий я варю летом для Больничного крыла? Их список все увеличивается с каждым годом, и ни единая душа даже не думает мне с ними помочь! К тому же я теряю половину утра из-за того, что Минерва ограничивает мне доступ в лабораторию. Неслыханно! Однажды я просто возьму отпуск и уеду куда-нибудь в Арктику, и тогда все вы, ненасытные бестии, узнаете, кто и что делает для школы!

Гарри изумленно заморгал. Его настолько огорошило заявление Снейпа, что он даже не оскорбился тем, что тот назвал его «ненасытной бестией».

— Погодите… Погодите. Так летом вы не занимаетесь своими собственными исследованиями?

Снейп захлопнул книгу и с громким стуком швырнул ее на стол.

— Исследования? Какие исследования, Поттер? Во имя Мерлина, я уже пятнадцать лет не публиковал статей! Все, чем я занимаюсь, — повторение старого и попытки улучшить то, что было придумано другими. Мое профессиональное развитие стоит на месте, потому что у меня нет ни единой секунды, чтобы хотя бы дописать отзыв на прочитанное, не говоря уже о попытках заняться собственными разработками!

Не успело прозвучать последнее слово, как они оба замерли в удивлении, что подобное вообще было произнесено. Оба не знали, что делать или сказать…

В следующее мгновение Северус вспыхнул и непривычно неловко поднялся, с громким скрипом отодвинув стул. 

— Простите мои слова, профессор. Мне пора, если вы не возражаете. У меня довольно плотное расписание…

И он умчался прежде, чем Гарри успел хотя бы выдавить «до свидания». Гарри застыл на месте, ошеломленный и ликующий одновременно. У них с Северусом случился настоящий прорыв! Наконец-то, _наконец-то_ он смог поговорить с этим закрытым человеком. Успешно поговорить…

***

Гермиона смотрела на него, как на умалишенного.

— Раки-отшельники не имеют ничего общего с людьми, Гарри! Они ракообразные. Живут в море и выглядят… жутковато. Ты не можешь сравнивать поведение человека с их поведением. Это безумие!

— Говорю вам, ребята, это сработало. Он разговаривал со мной. Разговаривал! Минут пять у нас был контакт, а затем он испугался. Точно как с раками-отшельниками. Я купил книгу о маленьких негодяях и провел над ней часы. И чем больше я читал, тем больше убеждался, что Северус совершенно как… рак-отшельник, только огромный и с дурным характером!

— Ну правда, приятель. Я же утром просил тебя успокоиться насчет этого.

Гарри в отчаянии посмотрел на Рона. Книга, до которой перепугавшася Гермиона отказалась даже дотронуться, была по-прежнему крепко зажата в его руке.

— Я помню! Я попытался! А потом он пришел, уткнувшись в тот огромный фолиант. Он словно прятался за ним, и я снова вспомнил про раков. И это сработало! Действительно сработало! Он рассказал мне, что не может заниматься исследованиями, потому что все лето варит зелья для Больничного крыла.

Карие глаза Гермионы в ужасе округлились.

— В самом деле? Я думала, что он занят своим собственным проектом… Но сейчас припоминаю, я слышала жалобы, что он годами не публиковался. Сообщество зельеваров поддерживает тесные связи, и они давно жалуются, что школа уже добрый десяток лет отказывается нанять профессору Снейпу помощника. Они обвиняют Хогвартс в том, что один из самых многообещающих зельеваров Англии не в состоянии уделить время своей карьере в полной мере.

— Так это правда… Снейп служит школе, как всегда делал, все эти годы. Так долго, что никто уже не вспоминает, что именно он делает. Он не жалуется в открытую — и поэтому не получает никакой помощи, а сам трудится как раб там, в подземельях, пока мы наслаждаемся летним отдыхом… Ничего удивительного, что на каникулах он становится еще ворчливее. Неудивительно, что, кроме как во время завтрака, никто его не видит. Ничего странного, что он чувствует себя обманутым, использованным и приходит в ярость, когда его приглашают выпить, но и не думают спросить, не нужна ли ему помощь!

Рон и Гермиона смущенно уставились в пол.

— Вот же хрень, приятель! Ты всегда находишь тех, у кого неприятности, а? Ну что ж, полагаю, тебе нужно придумать, как ему помочь. Заодно у него появится время, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь помимо работы. Ты будешь героем, а он задумается о сексе. Все выиграют, Гарри. И никаких раков.

Гарри нахмурился, но промолчал. Захлопнув рот, он неуверенно поскреб в затылке. Искоса брошенный на Гермиону взгляд показал, что она полностью согласна с Роном. Тогда Гарри вздохнул и на пару секунд закрыл глаза. Смысла спорить не было. Он собирался претворить свой план в жизнь, несмотря ни на что. Эти двое уже друг друга нашли. Они, вероятно, уже и не помнили, как это сложно: так сильно любить кого-то — и быть вдали от него… Им было не понять, что он совершенно точно нашел правильное решение. 

Они тоже вздохнули, а потом все трое необычно долго сидели перед потухшим камином, решая, как именно Гарри… спасет Северуса из зельеварческого рабства.

***

Гарри с облегчением закрыл за друзьями дверь и ринулся к столу, где покоилась книга о магических раках-отшельниках. Опустившись в кресло, он взял пергамент, на котором утром записал свою блестящую идею, и долго на него смотрел. Справа лежала новая книга, слева — пергамент с единственной написанной строкой. А на самом краешке стола стоял пустой флакончик из-под Антипохмельного зелья. Когда эльф вручил ему бутылочку — через час после завтрака, — она была еще теплой, и пусть Гарри ничего толком не знал о зельях, он все же помнил, что Антипохмельное зелье готовится минут сорок. А значит Северус начал готовить его почти сразу после того, как покинул Большой зал. Зелье было доказательством того, что он не свихнулся. Он был прав, черт раздери!

Он не собирался позволить разубедить себя... Они все обращались с замкнутым зельеваром совершенно неподходящим образом! Они обходились с ним осторожно, обманываясь его суровостью и самодостаточностью, и никому не приходило в голову, что Снейп ведет себя так потому, что не ожидает от других поблажек. Змея сама себя кусала за хвост. Получался изначально порочный замкнутый круг. 

— Теперь-то я знаю, как все обстоит на самом деле, Северус. Я знаю, как достучаться до тебя и удержать твое внимание. И я собираюсь освободить тебя, если только ты мне позволишь... — прошептал Гарри. 

Тихие слова клятвы закружились по комнате, отражаясь от стен, пока наконец не затихли.

Гарри вздохнул и раскрыл книгу, собираясь провести вечер в изучении всего, что только известно о магических раках-отшельниках.

***

_Магический рак-отшельник — склонное к одиночеству существо, ведущее ночной образ жизни. Он не любит компаний и стремится к уединению. Потревоженный рак-отшельник, защищаясь от прикосновений, становится агрессивен._

_Из него не выйдет питомца для маленького ребенка: из-за своей природной робости рак-отшельник будет постоянно прятаться в раковине, избегая общения с владельцем. При попытках заставить его покинуть убежище раковины он начинает громко верещать в гневе и больно щипать пальцы незваного гостя до тех пор, пока не пойдет кровь или же его не оставят в покое.  
Магического рака-отшельника категорически не рекомендуется трогать вопреки его воле. Следует постепенно внушить ему чувство безопасности путем медленного привыкания к владельцу. Приручение магического рака-отшельника — деликатный процесс, требующий терпения. Изысканная нежность — ключ к преодолению врожденной боязливости этих прекрасных и недооцененных существ. Те, кому удалось завоевать доверие рака-отшельника, рассказывают о преданности и привязанности на всю жизнь._

_Настоящей трагедией оборачиваются случаи, когда приручение обрывается из-за недостатка терпения. Такие раки оказываются не только брошенными, но и враждебно настроенными против любого, использующего похожие методы._

_Отверженных, разочарованных и покинутых раков очень сложно приручить. Каждый год нетерпеливые владельцы, не сумевшие вступить в контакт со своим питомцем, возвращают в зоомагазины сотни магических раков-отшельников…_

Прочитанные накануне фразы теснились в голове Гарри, пока он ждал появления Северуса на завтрак. На летних каникулах в замке оставались только трое других учителей, и никто из них не появлялся в Большом зале так рано.

Сибилла обычно торчала в своей башне, если только не чувствовала настоятельной необходимости предсказать кому-нибудь скорую кончину. Хагрид предпочитал являться к обеду, а Минерва… Гарри понятия не имел, когда она завтракала: ему казалось, что она даже не спит.

Остальные покидали школу, как только Хогвартс-экспресс, полный учеников, скрывался из вида. Именно поэтому Гарри уже два года подряд оставался здесь на каникулах, доблестно отражая все более настойчивые приглашения Молли провести лето с семьей и не теряя надежды подобраться поближе к неуловимому декану Слизерина.

Наконец Северус пришел и притащил с собой все ту же здоровенную книгу. Теперь, когда Гарри знал, что пугающий пыльный фолиант — разновидность огромной защитной раковины, ему казалось, что это даже мило. Ну кто еще кроме Северуса выбрал бы что-то настолько… чудное в качестве оборонительного заграждения от остального мира! Сердце Гарри бешено трепыхалось, и когда Снейп, даже не поздоровавшись, чопорно сел рядом, он уже наполовину растаял от обожания.

Секунда-другая прошли в напряженном молчании, затем Гарри слегка повернулся и вежливо произнес:

— Доброе утро, профессор Снейп. Надеюсь, вы получили записку с моей благодарностью за Антипохмельное зелье, которое вы вчера так любезно прислали. Я вам очень признателен. Мне сразу же стало намного лучше.

Книга даже не дрогнула, но из-за толстенной преграды донеслось отчетливое, хотя и тихое:

— Пожалуйста, Поттер.

— Я размышлял о проблеме с зельями для Больничного крыла… Почему школа не заказывает их у каких-нибудь поставщиков? Разве ваша должность профессора на полный рабочий день и исполнение обязанностей главы факультета не делают невозможным взваливание на себя еще и такой огромной ответственности?

Высказанное изумление помогло избавиться от проклятой книги-щита: Снейп уронил ее на стол и стремительно обернулся к Гарри, словно его ткнули палкой в бок.

— Вы размышляли о _моих_ проблемах? — В его голосе звучало что-то очень близкое к полному замешательству, и оно будто царапало Гарри зазубренным осколком стекла.

Как много других людей не обращали внимания на положение этого человека? Сколько из обитателей Хогвартса принимали все, что он делал, как должное? Считали его нелюдимым и злобным?.. Насколько одинок был Северус?..

Решительным усилием воли задвинув беспокойные мысли подальше, Гарри осторожно пожал плечами, изо всех сил изображая спокойствие. Обуздать жажду схватить и спасти Снейпа было нелегко, но его поддерживала уверенность, что оно того стоит. 

Ведь он читал книгу. Он знал, что должен осторожно установить контакт. Успокаивающе. Ничего слишком энергичного, никакой повышенной возбудимости. Ни одного внезапного движения или неосторожной эмоции в голосе, которые могут спугнуть его рака.

Необходимо было позволить ему самому направить свои антеннки в нужном направлении.

— Вообще-то… технически это не только ваши проблемы, профессор. Они наши. Больничное крыло — ответственность всей школы. Поставки зелий туда не должны полностью лежать на ваших плечах. Сотрудники школы обязаны быть в курсе ситуации и обсудить возможные решения. Возможно, даже стоит установить смены по подготовке зелий, если их нельзя заказать у аптек-поставщиков.

Северус удивленно заморгал, не сразу найдясь с ответом, и Гарри почувствовал огромное облегчение из-за того, что книга по-прежнему лежала забытой на столе. Ему пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не дать воли рвущейся наружу улыбке.

— Со времен Основателей все школьные зелья готовил Мастер Зелий. Это просто моя удача, что впервые в истории школы Мастер Зелий — еще и глава факультета. Тут ничего нельзя сделать, Поттер.

Гарри уловил в низком голосе легкое нетерпение. Знак того, что его отшельник вот-вот укроется в надежном уединении своей раковины, чтобы с горечью зализывать раны. Нужно было действовать очень осторожно. Предложить ему самую аппетитную наживку и постараться удержать его рядом еще немножечко…

— Может быть, такого и не случалось раньше, но нет никаких правил, которые обязывали бы вас делать все самому. Вы не можете работать на школу как раб, без помощи или хотя бы признания своих усилий, профессор! Это же несправедливо! Я предлагаю вам свои услуги как ассистента на все лето.

Снейп ошарашенно уставился на него. Его странный взгляд отражал явную внутреннюю — и кровавую — борьбу между шокированным отказом и отчаянной нуждой позволить кому-то помочь. Гарри выждал ровно три секунды, прежде чем сделать последний выпад. Необходимо было закрепить свою позицию в ареале обитания рака, пока тот барахтался в попытке принять изменившиеся условия. 

_Не позволяйте своему магическому раку-отшельнику менять свои привычки без вас, иначе он сочтет ваше присутствие не обязательным для дальнейшего выживания…_ — настойчиво повторялось в книге. Было жизненно важно закрепиться в ежедневной рутине Снейпа. Если Гарри упустит этот шанс, все будет потеряно.

— Я знаю, что вы сейчас думаете. Вы вспоминаете, как я был безнадежен в зельях в классе, да? Но я не собираюсь ничего варить. Разве что вы сами захотите. Но я могу подготовить ингредиенты и тому подобное… Ведь большую часть времени отнимает подготовка к варке зелья, а там мало что можно испортить. И это сэкономит вам кучу времени.

Его рак попался. Об этом говорил прищуренный взгляд восхитительных темных глаз, и Гарри замер, боясь спугнуть неосторожным движением робкого собеседника.

— Я… Я не уверен, профессор Поттер… Во сколько мне обойдется ваша помощь? Боюсь, я не смогу платить вам по часам…

— Я же тоже тут работаю. Теперь, когда я знаю, что происходит, я считаю своей обязанностью… так сказать, принять участие. Не потребуется никаких денег, профессор. Некоторые вещи следует делать, просто потому что это правильно.

Бледная рука слегка потерла переносицу, и Гарри подавил внезапную дрожь желания. Всякий раз, когда ему на глаза попадался этот великолепный нос, ему безумно хотелось его… лизнуть.

— Вы серьезно, Поттер? Вы действительно откажетесь от своих планов на лето, чтобы запереться со мной в подземельях?

Гарри вряд ли сумел бы сосчитать, от чего бы он с радостью отказался за возможность быть запертым со Снейпом в подземельях навечно! Лучше было даже не задумываться о таком, иначе он мог наброситься на Снейпа прямо здесь, на учительском столе Большого зала и лишить себя всех надежд.

— Я хочу помочь, профессор. Мне не тяжело потрудиться на благо школы. Выполнять свой долг вместе с вами для меня тоже не бремя. Это облегчит мою совесть и позволит занять досуг чем-то помимо алкоголя и похмелья.

Снейп опустил свои чудесные темные глаза и задумчиво посмотрел на стол. Длинный палец аккуратно проследил изящные золотые буквы на изношенной кожаной обложке книги, пока Снейп что-то обдумывал.

Гарри знал, что должен дать ему время. Терпение и успокаивающее ощущение мирного существования. Он понимал, что любой намек на собственные желания вызовет у подозрительного Снейпа сомнения. И осознавал, что если поторопить его сейчас, то можно потерять его навсегда.

Но ожидание было невыносимым. Тишина казалась вязкой и напряженной. Палец Северуса продолжал чертить линии на обложке так долго, что Гарри захотелось кричать. Инстинкты велели ему вскочить и потребовать уже наконец чертов ответ, так что он до крови прикусил язык и продолжил ждать.

Еще, и еще, Гарри ждал целую вечность…

Мучительно болезненная экскурсия в мир святого терпения себя окупила. Примерно спустя миллион секунд кусания языка Снейп снова повернулся к Гарри. Он посмотрел ему прямо в глаза с решимостью человека, рискующего целой Вселенной, и резко произнес короткое, но очень ободряющее предложение:

— Я начинаю ровно в десять тридцать утра, Поттер, и я не стану вас ждать!

И только тогда Гарри позволил себе малюсенькую улыбку — испортить все сейчас было бы катастрофой.

— Я приду, профессор.

***

Наблюдать за погруженным в работу Северусом Снейпом оказалось увлекательнейшим занятием. Он предстал совершенно другим человеком — не угрюмым мизантропом, а... настоящим поэтом. Не было никакой спешки, хмурых гримас, презрительного фыркания и раздражения. Напротив, его бледное лицо ничем не омрачалось, а с оборудованием и зельями он обращался бережно. Он явно чувствовал себя на своем месте в мире черпаков и котлов, и его лицо, поза и движения отражали внутреннее спокойствие.

Только сейчас Гарри осознал, что за семь лет, проведенных в классе Снейпа, он никогда не видел его за работой. Ни разу!

— Профессор, почему вы не готовите образцы зелий прямо в классе? Наглядные демонстрации бывают полезны для менее... одаренных учеников, к тому же они помогают избежать ряда несчастных случаев.

Завеса черных волос, почти полностью скрывавшая лицо Снейпа, колыхнулась, когда он поднял голову и уставился на Гарри.

— Искусство зельеварения требует величайшей тщательности и непрерывного внимания, мистер Поттер. Когда я работаю, я полностью поглощен процессом и едва ли могу одновременно следить за потугами учеников. Я не вправе рисковать их безопасностью ради пользы пары студентов.

— Жаль... Только теперь, наблюдая за вами, я наконец понял пару моментов, за которые вы меня изрядно бранили. Все эти лекции о том, как правильно делать интервалы при помешивании или менять его направление... Тогда я даже не мог разобраться, какое это вообще имеет значение и как вам, стоя у доски, удается заметить, что именно мы делаем. А сейчас даже я вижу, как весь процесс... плавно течет. Уверен, таким образом, и рука меньше устает.

Взгляд Снейпа стал задумчивым.

— В ваших словах есть смысл. Возможно, мне стоит устраивать специальные уроки, посвященные исключительно демонстрации. Скажем, раз в неделю. Студенты могли бы наблюдать и задавать вопросы о правильной технике и тому подобном. Нечто вроде практического повторения.

Собрав волю в кулак, Гарри оставил это размышление вслух без ответа, и между ними снова установилось молчание. Как же ему хотелось развить тему еще! Однако пока что все советы его книги были дельными, и рисковать, проявляя инициативу, не стоило.

 _«Не нужно с энтузиазмом поддерживать любой шаг вашего рака-отшельника навстречу. Если по первому зову вы станете одаривать его вниманием, которого он втайне жаждет, то рак решит, что оно ему не так уж и нужно»,_ — повторял про себя Гарри снова и снова, и пауза все затягивалась, пока не растворилась в так и не нарушенной тишине. Момент был упущен...

Казалось, что решение промолчать обойдется намного дороже, чем просто несколько потерянных минут общения с предметом его воздыханий... Закрыв глаза, Гарри тихо вздохнул, впервые засомневавшись в своем плане. Замер, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему следовать инстинктам или все же подождать...

— А вы не думаете, что дети могут заскучать во время такого урока, Поттер? 

Вопрос застал Гарри врасплох, и он резко поднял голову. Не ожидавший подобного Снейп слегка сбился с ритма, и на поверхности зелья вздулся и угрожающе лопнул большой, молочного цвета пузырь. Снейп поспешно вернул внимание к зелью, а Гарри уставился на его опущенную темноволосую голову, чувствуя, как желудок скручивается в тугой узел: еще ни разу он не был так близок к полному краху. Необходимо было смягчить свои реакции, стать более деликатной, спокойной версией самого себя, чтобы не потерять своего единственного шанса.

— Простите, если напугал вас, профессор, — прошептал он в раскаянии, но Снейп даже не взглянул на него. Сердце Гарри чуть не остановилось от ледяного ужаса, а мысли беспорядочно заметались в голове. Мозг понукал его заговорить, втянуть Снейпа в объяснения и извинения, но книга настаивала на минималистском подходе к общению.

 _«Будьте мягки. Неизменны. Будьте рядом. Но ни в коем случае не требуйте постоянного внимания!»_ — гласила концовка пятой главы, и сейчас она звучала в голове Гарри громкой мантрой.

Спокойствие — ужасное слово. Оно наводит глянец на самое неудобное ощущение, известное человечеству. Такой урок вынес для себя Гарри, стоя в сумрачном подземелье, глядя на склоненную черноволосую голову Снейпа и чувствуя себя абсолютно несчастным. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как корчиться в агонии сомнительной мудрости своего выбора, а тишина все длилась и длилась. 

Содержимое котла пришло в соответствие с зельеварческими стандартами, но Северус так и остался стоять, как приклеенный, у своего рабочего места, неподвижный и молчаливый. Отчужденный. Безразличный. Далекий…

Он снова спрятался в раковине холодной вежливости, и Гарри четко осознал, что на сегодня он Северуса потерял…

***

_Установление прочного распорядка — жизненно важная деталь для закрепления успеха при приручении вашего рака-отшельника. Он должен привыкнуть к вашему присутствию в определенные часы, а также верить, что вы будете рядом в отведенное для этого время. Стоит оступиться и нарушить ожидания вашего рака — и вы навеки потеряете его хрупкое доверие._

Как Гарри и думал, каждый день подготавливать ингредиенты для зелий было очень скучно. К тому же его страшно расстраивало то, что Северус, похоже, совсем закрылся. Попытки его разговорить стоили неимоверных усилий и зачастую кончались полным провалом. И все же… Гарри продолжал тешить себя надеждой, что, благодаря упорным стараниям, его сочтут достойным доверия.

В один прекрасный день, почти три недели спустя после начала их сотрудничества, Северус поднял взгляд от котла и задумчиво уставился на Гарри.

_Подгонять рака принять вас — значит, спровоцировать весьма стрессовую для него ситуацию, с которой он не сможет справиться. Он спрячется в раковине, и это отбросит ваш прогресс далеко назад. Вы должны помнить, что ваша цель не мимолетное удовлетворение, а надежные и долговременные отношения. Крайне важно, чтобы вы дали возможность вашему раку самому устанавливать комфортный для него темп сближения._

Гарри стоял неподвижно, только пальцы слегка дрогнули. В его потном левом кулаке окончательно смялся пучок Нежно-Папоротника, но титаническим усилием воли он продолжал равномерно его нарезать. Долгое время тишину лаборатории нарушал лишь мерный звук разрезающего тугие стебли ножа. Так долго, что Гарри окончательно уверился, что этот шум теперь всегда будет звучать у него в ушах. 

— Вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос, Поттер. Я не услышал вашего мнения, не будет ли скучно ученикам на демонстрационном уроке?

На этот раз Гарри не осмелился даже моргнуть. Несколько раз сглотнул, чтобы избавиться от вставшего в горле комка, и наконец посмотрел на Снейпа.

— Я могу говорить только за себя. Мне бы он понравился. За последние недели я многому научился, всего лишь наблюдая за вашей работой. В вашем исполнении все выглядит настолько простым, что я наконец начал что-то понимать. Зельеварение — вовсе не невероятно сложная наука. Это не непостижимые «уроки» готовки, в которых могут разобраться только гении. Оно может быть доступным, нетрудным… успокаивающим. Интересно, сколько учеников могли бы отнестись к зельям серьезнее, если бы только видели вас у котла? Я бы точно смог, и даже страх Невилла наверняка бы поутих. Но этого мы никогда не узнаем…

Северус слегка склонил голову набок и принялся вдумчиво изучать стену за спиной Гарри. Одни Основатели знали, что за мысли кружились в этом потрясающем непроницаемом разуме.

— Я размышлял о том, чтобы опробовать вашу необычную теорию, мистер Поттер. Я все еще не уверен, вызовет ли подобный урок достаточный интерес. И я… Я очень не хочу нарушать свой детально расписанный учебный план занятием, корректирующим практические навыки …

Поток слов иссяк, и все тело Гарри онемело от всепоглощающего желания подойти и обнять Северуса. Ему так хотелось предложить Северусу поддержку! Сказать, что они могут сесть где-нибудь в уютном уголке и обсудить идеи…

Но он не мог. Книга велела выждать. Выяснить, насколько далеко готов зайти рак, и затем… принять его маленький шаг навстречу. Лелеять его! Подбодрить своего рака положительным отношением, а потом осторожно просочиться в неизведанные земли единения владельца и его компаньона…

— Я… У меня к вам просьба, Поттер.

Гарри замер, охваченный надеждой, что это _оно_. Северус впервые пригласит его к себе в комнаты! Они поговорят с полчасика, потом выпьют немного вина на диване… Затем… что угодно… может произойти всякое! Он удовлетворится любыми крохами, которые Северус ему выделит, но… Мерлин! Как же хотелось рассчитывать на сеанс серьезных обжиманий! 

— В последнее время я неоднократно варил довольно трудоемкое зелье от лихорадки, которое может изготовить не каждый семикурсник. Мне бы хотелось взглянуть, насколько вы усвоили мои базовые приемы и получится ли у вас… повторить основные его ступени. Вы так пристально за мной наблюдали, так что… Мне кажется, что если ваша теория верна, вы сможете воспроизвести его хотя бы частично…

Гарри впал в полнейшее уныние. Он был абсолютно раздавлен! От силы разочарования хотелось убежать подальше из лаборатории или же заявить этому бессердечному монстру, что он может засунуть себе свои зелья в… Стоп. Стоп! Он действительно?..

Снейп собирался доверить ему зелье? В самом деле?

Гарри глупо заморгал и в последнюю секунду успел проглотить грозящий сорваться с онемевших губ истерический смешок. 

— Я буду счастлив попытаться, профессор, — произнес он вежливо, надеясь, что Снейпу все же не требуется жеманный восторг, чтобы понять, что Гарри принимает их… единение. В любом случае, сейчас он не смог бы изобразить ничего подобного.

Он оставил свой стол и осторожно приблизился к Снейпу. Глаза его округлились при виде внушающих тревогу аккуратных рядов ингредиентов, покоящихся возле пустого котла. Что же, черт возьми, оставалось только уповать на то, что его отшельник оценит приносимую ему жертву! Гарри все же не терял надежды на какое-нибудь…. физическое вознаграждение за свои усилия.  
Что-нибудь приятное, теплое и влажное, стирающее ужасные воспоминания о том, что ему пришлось варить какое-то зловонное зелье. Что-нибудь вроде поцелуя… Да! Поцелуи бы подошли…

***

 _Когда ваш магический рак-отшельник решится покинуть свою раковину ради общения, не заставляйте его оставить ее окончательно. Не проверяйте его убежище на прочность и не тащите вашего рака наружу. Он пытается найти новое безопасное место рядом с вами, открывает для себя разнообразие. Однако он не станет отказываться ради вас от проверенного старого укрытия, и вы не должны его вынуждать. Если вы хотите видеть его счастливым, помните, что время от времени ему нужно прятаться, хотя бы для того, чтобы побыть наедине с собой._

«Проклятая книга связала меня по рукам и ногам», — мрачно думал Гарри, уходя прочь от лаборатории в пятницу днем.

Он снова пригласил своего рака на стаканчик, страстно желая побыть с ним подольше — и по возможности вне лаборатории с ее котлами и зловещими горами ингредиентов. Они с Северусом только что закончили готовить основные зелья для Больничного крыла, и теперь в списке оставались только несколько редко используемых составов — а ведь была только самая середина лета! Северус был так доволен и благодарен за помощь, что согласился называть Гарри по имени. Он даже разрешил называть по имени себя! Все прошло просто замечательно!

Они смотрели друг на друга со слегка застенчивыми улыбками. Их взгляды соединились тем волшебным образом, что говорит о взаимной симпатии, и в ушах Гарри уже зазвучала сладкая музыка... Он был уверен: еще мгновение, и они набросятся друг на друга, как жаждущие крови звери, прямо здесь, на ковре... И тут его рак снова сдал назад!

Ему хотелось рычать и вопить! Так несправедливо! Пять недель! Целых пять недель он провел прикованным к этому конвейеру зелий для проклятого Больничного крыла, а его рак-отшельник все еще шарахался от него без предупреждения. Ничто не предвещало! Ничегошеньки! Все шло так гладко, а потом — бац! И ничего. Тупик! И никаких поцелуев!

Внезапное и поспешное отступление Северуса ввергло Гарри в такую панику, что он, не подумав, пригласил его выпить. Конечно же, его приглашение отвергли! Он знал, что так и будет даже до того, как Северус забормотал какую-то чепуху про занятый научной работой вечер. Еще доля секунды, и Гарри бы потребовал, чтобы Северус швырнул свои исследования в камин и отправился в паб, — но тут он вспомнил ту странную фразу про раковину...

_Ни в коем случае не тыкайте ничем в раковину._

Нет, нет, ни за что! Гарри понимал, что зелья, книги, чертовы пуговички, длинные волосы, язвительные реплики — все это часть защитной оболочки Северуса. Он знал, что обязан уважать его личное пространство и ни при каких обстоятельствах туда не лезть. И все же он ощущал себя попавшим в ад, когда, прикусив язык, мягко улыбнулся, сказал своему пятящемуся раку, что все в порядке и работа всегда важнее, и попрощался до завтра.

Сейчас же он пытался понять, как ему быть дальше. Станет ли он второсортной закуской на заставленном кушаньями столе Северуса? Готов ли он на такое? Ведь другой мужчина счел бы Гарри  
основным блюдом...

Разве он не лукавил, следуя советам книги и насилуя себя, чтобы заполучить привязанность Северуса? Будет ли он счастлив, если ему придется сдерживаться до конца своих дней, чтобы не потерять любимого?

Он долго стоял у развилки лестницы. Прямо перед ним лежал путь к выходу из замка, позади — ступеньки вверх, ведущие к одиночеству его комнат.

— А, какого дьявола! — наконец пробормотал он, решительно устремившись наружу.

***

_Соблюдайте верность своему магическому раку-отшельнику. Даже если вы думаете, что он вас не слышит, его поразительное чутье позволяет ему вас чувствовать. Он может отследить вас на расстоянии пять-шесть миль по тепловому отпечатку тела. Если же из-за стресса ваша магическая аура нарушена, то эта дистанция увеличивается вдвое. В период приручения не прикасайтесь и не проявляйте дружеского расположения к другим ракам. На время привыкания вы должны полностью посвятить себя своему раку. От него не укроется то, что вы заигрываете с другим, и из-за своей легкомысленной жадности вы потеряете его доверие навсегда._

Гарри закрыл тоненькую книжицу, которую теперь всегда носил в заднем кармане брюк, и положил ее на стол. В баре мадам Розмерты она выглядела чужеродным элементом: ведь люди приходили сюда отнюдь не за тишиной и покоем. Скорее наоборот, это сердце деревни, где жители собирались пошуметь и обменяться сплетнями, редко видело печатное слово, разве что на счете посетителю. Да и он частенько заменялся громогласным объявлением никогда не дремлющей хозяйки.

В забытом огневиски таял лед, пока Гарри одержимо перечитывал главы, которые и так уже знал наизусть. Он пытался убедить себя, что поступает правильно, что этот план не закончится чудовищной неудачей.

— Ты выглядишь как человек, которому не помешает развлечься, Поттер, — вырвал его из задумчивости кокетливый голос. Забини. Гарри повернулся к нему, и что-то во взгляде темных глаз сказало: их владелец не прочь предоставить себя в его распоряжение. О любовных похождениях Забини давно ходила молва. Он был красив и подтянут, а люди сплетничали, что в постели он настоящий дьявол. Вот только... Он не был Северусом.

— Я не в настроении, Забини. Почему бы тебе не опробовать свои чары вон на том брюнете у стойки? У парня сейчас начнется припадок, а ты тут клеишься ко мне.

Один-единственный взгляд через плечо, и интерес Забини уже переместился на незнакомца. Гарри вздохнул: какая ветреность. Он мечтал о ком-то более преданном. Ему хотелось постоянства, а сдаваться при первом же препятствии — совсем не дело. Без трудностей не бывает победы.

— Уверен, Поттер? Последний раз спрашиваю, я редко предлагаю дважды.

Гарри натянуто улыбнулся и отрывисто кивнул в сторону бара.

— Твой мальчик тебя ждет, Забини. Я больше не интересуюсь приключениями на одну ночь.

Забини с негодованием устремился прочь, и Гарри устало прикрыл глаза. Какого черта он тут делает? Ему следовало бы быть дома, беседовать о зельях со своим невозможным раком. Хотелось убедиться, что он прав, и хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать себя живым под загадочным взглядом черных глаз Северуса.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то отверг Забини, тем более когда он первым сделал предложение. Уж не напились ли вы так, мистер Поттер, что лишились способности принимать мудрое решение?

Гарри подскочил на стуле и широко распахнул глаза: возле его столика во всей своей красе стоял Северус Снейп.

— Северус! Я думал, вы собираетесь весь вечер работать!

Северус опустил глаза, а его щеки покрылись легким румянцем.

— Я собирался. Но потом... Мне стало скучно. Надеюсь, с моей стороны не слишком самонадеянно припомнить ваше приглашение... и предположить, что оно все еще в силе...

— Я... Нет! Конечно, нет! Все отлично! Вы же знаете, что ваша компания доставляет мне огромное удовольствие, просто... Просто это так неожиданно, вот и все.

Северус присел напротив, и они молча уставились друг на друга со все нарастающим напряжением. Черные глаза смотрели на Гарри ясно и внимательно. С любопытством, которое редко уделялось чему-то кроме зелий.

— Почему вы напиваетесь в одиночку в пятницу вечером, да еще и читая про... — Длинные, с пятнышками от зелий пальцы развернули книгу так, чтобы их владелец смог прочитать название.  
Его четко очерченная бровь недоуменно поползла вверх, пока Снейп озадаченно смотрел на образчик литературного выбора Гарри. — Раки, мистер Поттер? 

Гарри покраснел, как свекла, но все же попытался небрежно пожать плечами.

— Они мне нравятся. Они... прикольные.

Северус изумленно заморгал.

— В самом деле?

— Да!

Тонкие пальцы Северуса обхватили книгу, а глаза остановились на первых строках третьей главы.

— Вы хотите завести себе такого питомца? Выглядит так, что владелец должен взять на себя много обязательств...

Глаза Гарри засияли. Ему не нужна была книга, чтобы понять: его рак-отшельник наконец оставил свое убежище и испытывает его решимость и благонадежность.

Его рак прямо сейчас делал выбор. Игры закончились. Либо Гарри дадут шанс, либо бросят валяться в пыли и в одиночестве скорбеть о поражении...

— Обязательства меня не пугают, Северус. Я готов к ним. Готов остепениться и обзавестись надежным и уютным домом. 

Одну бесконечную секунду ничего не происходило. Ни вздоха. Ни взмаха ресниц. Казалось, они оба парализованы волнением. Наконец Северус решительно захлопнул книгу. В ушах Гарри звук отозвался громом.

— В вашем возрасте подобное может стать ошибкой, мистер Поттер, — Северус испустил тяжелый вздох и слегка повернулся к барной стойке, возле которой Забини демонстрировал чудеса соблазнения. — Заведя семью, вы упустите... заманчивые возможности.

Гарри чувствовал, что его рак собирается вновь скрыться в убежище. Он чуял это нутром, всем своим дрожащим существом и трепещущей душой. В любой момент Северус мог подняться и окончательно оставить его! Бросить на съедение типам вроде Блейза Забини! На лбу выступил холодный пот, и Гарри осознал, что пришло время сбросить маски и идти вперед без помощи книги. Довериться инстинктам. Мгновение отделяло его от поражения, и он не собирался сидеть и ждать его, как законченный болван!

— Я влюблен, Северус. Мне наплевать на любые соблазны, какими бы заманчивыми они ни были.

Шокированный Снейп впился в него взглядом. Молчание все длилось, длилось и длилось, и судьба Гарри висела на волоске. Его охватило тошнотворное чувство, что он поспешил со своим объяснением, вывалил его на не готового к этому рака и, возможно, окончательно все потерял.

— Любовь, мистер Поттер? Бросаетесь ли вы подобными заявлениями, чтобы заполучить партнера на одну ночь, или же вы человек, готовый провести всю жизнь рядом с одним-единственным мужчиной?

Гарри мысленно вознес небесам молитву. Его глаза сияли в приглушенном свете, когда он набрался храбрости и разомкнул пересохшие губы. Его рак все еще был здесь, все еще спрашивал, колебался, стоит ли двигаться дальше или же остаться рядом. Не время для недомолвок и уловок. Пора было проявить себя настоящим гриффиндорцем!

— Я — человек, который любит вас уже два года, профессор Снейп...

Слова взвились в воздух подобно стрелам. Закружились тысяча и одной эмоцией, обняли их, впились в кожу и проникли внутрь.

— Конечно, я заметил ваше внимание, но я думал, это просто... любопытство.

От сильного волнения Гарри задрожал с ног до головы.

— Любопытство пристало детям и котятам, Северус. Мне двадцать два, я взрослый мужчина, и я точно знаю, чего хочу!

— И хотите вы _меня_. Вы это имели в виду, мистер Поттер?

Черные глаза пригвоздили его к месту, требуя искренности. Его раку нужна была правда и только правда. Все или ничего. Любовь или война.

— Нет. Я хочу дом. Семью. Жизнь… вместе с вами. Вы — не то, что я хочу, Северус. Вы тот, кого я люблю! Единственный на свете, кто может дать мне то, в чем я нуждаюсь. Чего желаю… Без вас все это лишь мираж счастья. 

Сердце глухо стукнуло в его груди, пока непроницаемые темные глаза изучали его. Дыхание Гарри сбилось, и разум сковал холод ожидания…

— Я ведь здесь, Гарри. Я рядом…

И Гарри забыл о раках, о книгах, о контролировании своих реакций… Он не вспомнил бы о них, даже если бы от этого сейчас зависела его жизнь. С громким воплем радости он прыгнул в объятия ничего не подозревающего Северуса, и экстаз охватил его, когда Северус его поймал. Гарри бережно обняли, прямо здесь, посередине паба мадам Розмерты — и сделал это мужчина, который трясся над неприкосновенностью своей личной жизни, как скупец над золотом. 

Мысль едва успела мелькнуть в сознании Гарри, как он почувствовал, что их затягивает в аппарационную воронку. Он покрепче схватился за Северуса, готовым пойти с ним, куда тот только пожелает. 

Они приземлились прямо перед коваными воротами Хогвартса, и охраняющие их железные кабаны тихо расступились перед ними. Извилистая тропа к главному входу замка сияла в ярком лунном свете, придавая виду романтичность, и Гарри захотелось прожить весь остаток жизни в этом прекрасном мгновении.

— Ты останешься сегодня со мной, Гарри? Позволишь мне… любить тебя?

Вопрос ласково коснулся самой души Гарри. Обернулся вокруг него подобно теплой мантии. Подобно обещанию. Это было то, чего он когда-либо хотел и о чем мечтал.

— Я отправлюсь с тобой на Луну и обратно, Северус. Если ты любишь меня… Если это не на один вечер… Мне нужно, чтобы ты дал мне все!

Северус улыбнулся ему. Впервые. Бледные лунные лучи мягко освещали его, не борясь, но оттеняя сумрак, в котором он обычно предпочитал скрываться. И в этот миг Гарри осознал, что его рак был создан для лунного света.

— _Все_ включено в предложение, Гарри Поттер. И все потребуется от тебя взамен.

Гарри счастливо рассмеялся и поцеловал своего отшельника прямо там, под яркими звездами шотландской летней ночи. Он был влюблен, и его любили в ответ. Перед ним расстилалась целая жизнь… И он наконец-то, _наконец-то_ добрался до поцелуев.


End file.
